The present invention relates to an electrohydraulic unit for pressure control in automotive vehicle brake systems.
German Patent Application No. 42 34 013 discloses an electrohydraulic unit for pressure control in automotive vehicle brake systems, wherein channels and accommodating bores are incorporated in a block-shaped housing. Electromagnetically operable inlet and outlet valves, pressure accumulators, pump pistons with pump valves and noise damping chambers are inserted into the accommodating bores. The inlet valves and the outlet valves are arranged in two valve rows which are aligned in parallel to each other. The accommodating bore for the pump extends between the two valve rows for the inlet and outlet valves. Another accommodating bore fore a noise damping chamber extends from the outside laterally to the accommodating bores for the inlet and outlet valves. Arranged in parallel to this accommodating bore side by side are further accommodating bores for the pressure accumulators. The selected parallel arrangement of the accommodating bores for the pressure accumulators and the damping chamber limits the maximum diameters of the pressure accumulators and the noise damping chambers due to the limited edge length of the housing, with the result that the volume absorption of the accommodating bores may be essentially changed by the bore depths. Besides, the edge length of the housing is determined not only by the side-by-side arrangement of the accommodating bores for the damping chambers and the pressure accumulators chosen but significantly depends on the radial extension of the pump. In the present state of the art construction, both the suction and the pressure valves are disposed within the pump piston, with the result of a relatively large overall size of the pump piston.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to improve an electrohydraulic unit of the generic type to such effect that, with little effort and structure, a compact-size housing can be provided which especially involves a simple manufacture and best possible positioning of the individual structural components.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved for an electrohydraulic unit of the above-mentioned type by positioning both the suction channel and the pressure channel on a joint axis in the second housing plane, with the suction channel accommodating the suction valve of the pump and the pressure channel accommodating the pressure valve of the pump.